DC Comics
For detailed information about this franchise, visit the DC Database. Contents hide # Summary # Power of the Verse # Supporters/Opponents/Neutral ## Supporters ## Opponents ## Neutral # Characters # Dark Multiverse Characters Section # Green Lantern Characters Section # Flash Characters Section # Superman Characters Section # Watchmen # Batman Characters Section # Vertigo # Wildstorm # Races & Factions # Weapons Summary DCU. Short for the Detective Comics Universe. DC is a company that publishes many of the most popular comic book characters and franchises, such as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the JLA, etc. Power of the Verse This verse is one of the most powerful comic franchises out there. It has several universal and Multiversal beings, as well as Higher-Dimensional entities. Vertigo takes this further, with its God Tiers being inferred beyond-dimensional beings. Finally, the series has a Questionable Omnipotent Supreme Being. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters JHFjdnvfcmcd Opponents Neutral Characters Alura In-Ze Amazo Anti-Monitor Aquaman (Post-Crisis) Aquaman (Post-Flashpoint) Big Barda Black Adam Black Canary Black Racer (DC Comics) Blue Beetle Bizarro Booster Gold Brainiac Captain Adam Captain Atom Captain Boomerang (DC Comics) Captain Marvel (Shazam) Cyborg (Post-Flashpoint) Cythonna Darkseid Despero Dex-Starr Deathstroke Doctor Fate Doomsday Etrigan (Post-Crisis) Faora HU-Ul (DC Comics) Firestorm Freddy Freeman (DC Comics) General Eiling General Zod Green Arrow Imperiex Karate Kid Krypto the Superdog Lana Lang Lara Lane Kent Lex Luthor Mandrakk the Dark Monitor (Dax Novu) Mary Marvel (DC Comics) Lobo Loki (DC Comics) Lois Lane Martian Manhunter Mister Mxyzptlk Mother Night Nam-Ek (DC Comics) Nekron Nightwing Odin (DC Comics) Parallax Power Girl Pralaya Rao Red Tornado Starfire (DC Comics) Steel (DC Comics) Surtur (DC Comics) The Drowned (DC Comics) The Spectre The Brothers Yin and Yang Thor (DC Comics) Yuga Khan Barbatos The Batman Who Laughs Validus Green Lantern Characters Section Atrocitus Maxima (Post-Crisis) Star Sapphire (DC Comics) Thaal Sinestro Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) Green Lantern (John Stewart) (Post-Crisis) Flash Characters Section Flash (Barry Allen) Flash (Wally West) Flash (Post-Flashpoint) Godspeed (DC Comics) Superman Characters Section Cyborg Superman Superman (Pre-Crisis) Superman (Original) Superman (Post-Crisis) Superman (Post-Flashpoint) Superman (Pre-Flashpoint) Superboy Superboy-Prime Superman (All Star) Superman (Earth One) Superman (Kingdom Come) Superman Prime (One Million) Superman (One Million) Superman (Strange Visitor) Cosmic Armor Superman Superman (Red Son) Ultraman (Post-Crisis) (DC Comics) The Masters of The Universe He-Man Skeletor Watchmen Doctor Manhattan Batman Characters Section Harley Quinn Catwoman Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) Batwoman (Kate Kane) (Post-Crisis) Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) Batman Batman (Post-Flashpoint) The Joker Bane Ares Hercules (DC Comics) Life Entity Mogo The Living Planet Orion Sodam Yat Solomon Grundy Spoiler (DC Comics) Starbreaker Starro the Conqueror Supergirl (Post-Crisis) Supergirl (Pre-Crisis) Supergirl (Post-Flashpoint) The Atom The Infinite Man The Monitor The Phantom Stranger The Writer The Time Trapper Trigon Wonder Woman (Post-Crisis) Wonder Woman (Golden Age) Wonder Woman (Post-Flashpoint) Zeus (DC Comics) Zatanna Vertigo Death of the Endless God (Preacher) Gabriel Hornblowler Lucifer Morningstar Michael Demiurgos Swamp Thing Swamp Thing (Post-Flashpoint) Monitor-Mind The Overvoid The Presence The Great Evil Beast The Source Wildstorm Universe Majestros Maul (DC Comics) Weapon Green Lantern Power Ring